


The Nord in Deadric Armor and the Elven Vampire

by Demonic_Moriarty



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/Demonic_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly do not have a schedule for this, and am actually pretty shocked people are reading it, but thanks for the kudos.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Azrael grunted and swiftly cut the Gourmet's throat. The orc let out a quiet gurgle and collapsed to the ground. 

"This better be fucking worth it," Azrael growled and dragged the limp body to an empty mead barrel. He gunted as he lifted the orc over the side and heard the body thud against the bottom. 

He calmly strode over to a ladder and climbed out of the warm cellar of the inn the Gourmet had been staying in. 

Vivian was sitting on Shadowmere absently stroking the demon horse's shoulder. The young vampire was watching the sky as she often did when she was left alone. Her long white hair moved in an eerily supernatural fashion and her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. 

"Dragon hunting, V?" Azrael grinned and leaned against Shadowmere's shoulder. The horse gave a little protest but stayed where he was.

"Dragons breathe fire, Az. Excuse me for being weary. Not all of us are or Dova blood," Vivian replied calmly. The elf turned to look at her companion and tilted her head, the long claw mark scars on the right side of her face caused her grin to seem rather dark. The scar mangled the right half of her face and ruined her eye. "A recipie for disaster, this mission."

"V," Azrael sighed. "It's just until I get paid for killing Titus. After that we kill everyone and vanish."

"You're plan is foolish," the vampie sighed and scooted further onto Shadowmere's shoulders to make room for Azrael. 

~**~

"Vivian, I need you to stay out here with Shadow," Azrael said and looked up at Solitude. This was it, he was going to kill the Emperor. 

"To kill an empire," Vivian muttered under her breath and jumped back on Shadowmere in one smooth motion and trotted down the road towards the stables. 

Azrael shifted the chef's hat he had taken off Anton Virane's body when he had killed him back in Markarth. 

When he entered the city he avoided looking at people to hide his face off instinct. When he reached Castle Dour he saw Commander Maro standing post outside the door. 

"Sir, no-" The Commander started but Azrael thrust the Writ of Passage into hs hands and stood at the locked door with his arms crossed. "Oh, oh of course, you're The Gourmet, the outfit should have given it away."

Azrael brushed him off as he opened the castle and aloud the assassin to step in. Once the door closed behind him and he was alone he sighed and looked around and scoffed, he'd seen far more impressive structures in his adventures. Vivian would probably make some absent comment and wander off to explore. 

He grinned and walked to where he could hear the sound of cooking. 

"Just put whatever you have down and go," the Imperial woman stirring a pot said without looking up.

"You misunderstand, I am the Gourmet," Azrael lied smoothly. 

"Oh! Gourmet! What an honour!" She smiled and looked back down at the pot. "I have the broth to you're Potage Le Magnifique but I don't know what to add next and everyone makes it differently."

Azrael stayed silent as she added several ingredients then smiled at the pot. 

"That should be it then," she said and reached for the pot.

"Wait, add this," Azrael said and handed the chef the Jarrin Root.

"Are you sure?" She looked at the root in her hand. 

"Now now, who's the Gourmet here?" Azrael said, amused. 

"Oh of course," She said and dropped the poison into the pot. "Right well, I'm sure the emperor and his guests are dying to meet you. "

Azrael had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as the chef carried the soup in front of him. 

Once they were in the dining room Azrael went to stand by the door he was to escape through. 

As soon as he heard Titus choking he slipped out the door unseen. He laughed and whipped the hat off his head and over the side of the bridge as he started to run only to be stopped by Maro. 

~**~

Vivian just knew something was wrong, she didnt know how, she just did. She kicked Shadowmere harder as they headed to Falkreath. 

"To kill an empire," She growled under her breath as the Sanctuary came into sight. Along with blood and the bodies of several dead Penitus Oculatus Agents, and the mage Festus, pinned to a tree with arrows. 

"No," She didn't bother to stop Shadowmere as he leaped off the demon horse and ran to the door. 

Once inside the scent of blood, fire, and death was stronger. She had to fine Azrael. 

She ran until she saw Nazir and Babette throwing rocks around. She joined them when she saw the Night Mother's coffin. She could hear Azrael's hear beating within. 

When the coffin open Azrael spun around, sword in one hand, fire burning in the other. 

"Woah there," Nazir said. 

Azrael didn't say anything, just started walking towards Astrid's chambers. His short black hair was matted with blood and he had several scratches and a limp.   
VIvian didn't say anything and descretely healed him with a restoration spell. 

When they entered Astrid's chamber Azrael took a sharp turn and lead the other three into a secret room filled with candles and a burnded human body on the floor.   
Azreal's green eye's darkened with anger as he snarled at her, "You betrayed me. Us. You're family."

Astrid, the body on the floor opened her mouth to protest but Azrael spoke over her. 

"May Sithis show you mercy for you shall find none here," The young dragonborn growled and sunk his hand-crafted Deadra sword through her chest, killing her. He bent, picked up the Dlade of Woe and passed it to Vivian who just twirled it in her hands. 

"Death Incarnate, Hail Sithis!" the elven vampire hummed as she played with the ancient assassin blade. "The contract remains active as the emperor is not dead."

Azrael grunted and pushed past the three of them back to stand in front of the Night Mother. He nodded to a voice that wasn't there and turned to Vivian. 

"Whiterun, lets go," He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask. 

The Nord stalked out of the assassin headquarters with the elven vampire skipping after him, leaving two other confused assassin's behind them.

~**~

Azrael growled as he kicked the door to the back bedroom open. Vivian stepped in and shut the door behind them. 

"I asked not to be-" Amaund Motierre started but quickly quieted when the assassin shoved his sword in his face. 

"We need to talk," Azrael growled.

~**~  
Vilkas sighed as he pushed into The Bannered Mare. The companions had been asked to deal with a trouble maker and Vilkas had been lucky enough to have been the one to get the job. 

The door to the back room was shut and a few patrons were watching is warily as muffled talking and shouting could be heard. Vilkas's enhanced hearing picked up on a soft giggle too. 

He sighed again, great he has to deal with lunitics. He pushed the patrons out of the way and was about to shove the door open when it flew open to reveal a Nord in what looked like enchated Deadra armour minus the helmet, an young elven girl in enchanted glass armour, and a very terrified looking Breton. 

The Nord looked bigger than Farkas in that armour. He had a matching sword on his hip that looked to have fire running through it. He had short black hair that stood up in a few places and some short scruff from not shaving for a few days. His green eyes were full of pain, anger, and betrayal. His mouth and jaw were tightly set. It was likely he was the one who had been yelling and who owned the black horse outside if town that had everyone all riled up. 

The Elf was grinning wildly as she started intensly at the Companion from her spot next to the Nord. Under her helmet her eyes glowed an eerie red and he realized she smelled wrong. That she was a vampire. She was obviously the one who was giggling. 

And the Breton was jsut some poor fool who had something theese two wanted. 

"You gonna stand there and stare or do you want something, buddy?" The Nord growled and brought Vilkas's attention back to his handsome face. 

The Elf leaned foward and whispered something in the Nord's ear. The Nord's eye's widened slightly and he nodded. 

"We'll just being going now, man," The Elf nodded in aggrement and easily walked past Vilkas, the Nord following closely.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do not have a schedule for this, and am actually pretty shocked people are reading it, but thanks for the kudos.

About a week after the incident at the Bannered Mare with the Deadric Armoured Nord and the Elven Vampire Emperor Titus had been killed and the Dark Brotherhood seemed to have vanished. 

Vilkas sat in a chair next to Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane, not really listening but nodding along. His mind ended up wandering back to that mysterious Nord often. 

Kodlak had stopped talking and Vilkas looked up to see him watching the doorway. 

There stood a Nord in Daedric armour, minus the helmet, and a young elven vampire. 

"I'd like to join the Companions," The Nord said with a smirk Vilkas's way. He walked in and the ELf followed, closing the doors. He couldn't quite tell if she was Wood or High, but he could tell she was and elf by the soft features of her build. 

"Would you now?" Kodlak chuckled. "Very well, let me get a look at you. How good are you in battle."

"There's nothing I can't do," The Nord boasted. 

"Azrael," The elf hummed softly.

"...Except shields..." The Nord cleared his throat.

The elf hummed and smiled at him. 

"Azrael?" Vilkas wondered aloud. 

"It means Angel of Death," The elf piped up from behind Azrael. 

Azrael grinned and turned to look at the elf, "And Vivian means Life."

Life and Death, how...poetic. 

"Very well Vilkas will take you to the yard to test you're strength," Kodlak said and his eyes drifted to Vivian. 

"I won't be joining, pups!" Vivian giggled and flashed a crooked grin. "I'm just here because I always travel with Az!"

"She's not always like this, its just...been rough for her..." Azrael said slowly and concern quickly flashed through his soft green eyes. 

He was far more handsome when he wasn't angry and growlng. His face was more welcoming and open. 

"She's a vampire," Vilkas stated bluntly.

"She is," Vivian said matter of factly from her spot in the center of the room. 

"She's slightly starved at this moment in time, its been a rough week," Azrael sighed. "This was a stop on our way to Lakeveiw Manor in Falkreath."

"She's a beast," Vilkas said, reaching for his sword.

Before he even touched the handle the was pinned to the floor on his back under the Elf, who was grinning down at him. "Beast blood," She giggled and tapped his chest. "Wolf."

He heard Kodlak shift and cough as he tensed. 

"Now now V," Azrael said between laughs. "Leave the poor man alone."

The two werewolves realized she had just said it loud enough to them to hear with their enhanced hearing. 

~~**~~

Vilkas stalked back down to Kodlak, a giggling elven vampire and a grinning nordic warrior following him. He tried to get Azrael to take his blade to the Skyforge but he just scoffed and looked slightly insulted. 

He was a Master smith too. Go figure. 

Kodlak looked up and smiled, "Welcome to the Companions, Azrael."

The Nord nodded smiled, "Honored."

The more time Vilkas spent with the man the more endearing and frustrating he became. 

He waited until his brother showed up to show Azrael to his room to sneak off to his room. The younger warrior was faster and stronger, and actually quite good. 

~~**~~

Vivian was staring into space when Azrael nudged her to get her attention. She looked up to see a man who had to be Farkas, Vilkas's twin brother. 

She saw Vilkas sneak off to his room and made mental note of which door was his. 

"Farkas," She said without thinking and smiled at the large warrior. 

Azrael quirked a curious brow at her but she just kept smiling at the man. She walked ahead, next to Farkas, seemlessly keeping conversation with him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I couldn't sleep so this happened. I hope you realize that while I have a plan, I'm pretty much making things up as a go, and I will do a lot a time jumps in the beginning, only write the important things.

Four weeks after Azrael showed up at Jorrvaskr he and Vivian had cleared the job board of all the undesired jobs.

Vilkas hated to admit it but he was actually rather useful. And Farkas had taken a liking to the little vampire elf, she was a high elf he had discovered, and vis versa.

Four weeks after Azrael showed up at Jorrvaskr and Vilkas had slowly fallen deeper into lusting for the young warrior. He avoided being questioned about himself and since Vivian was...sane, or as sane as she could be, she also dodged such topics. He was loud and crass, he was cocky and kind of an asshole at times. But he was also an amazing warrior, and had proven that he would protect his young vampire or any of the other companions at any cost. He was fun and lighthearted, he didn't mind training the other whelps and took orders well. 

Vilkas leaned back in his seat and sighed, he was watching his brother talk to Vivian who was perched on the back of a chair that she had moved closer to Farkas. Azrael sat across the room watching them both closely and twirling a dagger in his hand he had once called Mehrunes' Razor. He seemed to be in rather good favor with quite a few Daedric Princes which was rather...unnerving. 

Skjor walked up the stairs and pointed at Azrael, "Looks like your time has come, Whelp."

Azrael jumped but quickly covered with a smile, "You ain't killin' me now are ya?"

"Proving Honor!" Vivian laughed and clapped. She turned to Farkas and purred, "Be careful with him, he's a fragile little human."

"Hey!" Azrael protested but Skjor talked over him. 

"A fragment of Wuuthrad has been located in Dustman' Cairn and you are going to retrieve it, take Farkas as your shield brother," Skjor said and watched the young warrior stand and adjust his armour to sit more correctly.

"Alright, V-" He reached for his helmet but Vivian shook her head and made a face. 

"Nope, I'm not coming, I'd...I'd rather sit this dungeon out. I'm not fond of them anyway. Plus you'll have Farkas with you," The Elf beamed at the large warrior next to her. 

"But, V, you always fight with me," Azrael said and pouted at the helmet in his hands. 

"Not this time," She said and jumped from her perch on the chair. "I will accomplish a few of my own tasks while you are away."

"Like?" Azrael fixed the helmet so you couldn't see his face, it just looked like and empty, endless black.

In his full Daedra suit he looked rather dangerous. No denying Vilkas found him very attractive in a way when he was fully suited as well. 

Azrael only wore his helmet in battle or when he was expecting trouble. 

The three werewolves watched as the seemingly terrifying man in full Daedric armour, causing him to look like a Daedric Prince, bowed so the smaller vampire could place a kiss on his helmet and whisper to him. 

The more he watched them, the less scary they seemed. Yes, Vivian was not only a vampire but a powerful mage as well. And yes, Azrael seemed to be good at everything(except shields). But they seemed more protective than dangerous.

"Are you ready shield brother?" Farkas asked as Azrael strode over to them. 

"As I'll ever be without my guardian vampire," The Nord sighed and jestured to the door. 

~~**~~  
Vivian watched Vilkas watch Azrael and Farkas leave Jorrvaskr and softly hummed to herself. She knew what the Companion thought of Azrael and had been trying to see if Azrael thought the same. 

It was always hard to see what Azrael thought about people because when she was in the room with him all his attention was on watching her. He was protective of her in everyway possible. 

Ever since they met they saw each other as siblings, no one understood they had never seen one another in a sexual light in the span of their entire relationship.

They were very close, true, but the only reason they ever shared a bed was because where they stopped only had one bed available. Their closeness one one of the problems with knowing how Azrael thought.

He didn't. Well he did, but his thoughts were often chaotic in nature. Especially after their encounter with Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness, in Solitude. 

Vilkas looked over to her and noticed her watching him closely. "What do you want, Vampire?" 

She just smiled and walked out the back door to the training area.

~~**~~  
Azrael looked down at Dustman's Cairn and crossed his arms, "Who the fuck brought a piece of an old axe here."

"Don't know, but the scribe says it's here," Farkas stood next to him, a Daedric Battleaxe that Azrael had thrust at him, claiming that his sword was utterly useless, hoisted on his shoulder.

Azrael's sword was in his hand, dangling at his side, when he started down the stone stairs, "So, Vivian seems to enjoy your company."

"Aye, and I her's," Farkas said softly. 

Azrael nodded and spun to face Farkas, his sword pressed against the side of his face, glowing orange with the magic fire within it, "If anything happens to her I will feed you your own heart as sacrifice you to one of my many Godly or Daedra associates."

Farkas froze and his eyes widened, "Understood."

Azrael smiled and dropped his blade, "Great."

~~**~~

A few days after they left Azrael stormed back into Jorrvaskr and down to Kodlak's chambers. Kodlak was lounging in his chair reading aloud, Vivian was perched on top of his book case listening.

They both jumped when Azrael threw the fragment onto the table.   
"I hadn't expected you back until morning," Kodlak looked up at the warrior as he tore his helmet off. 

"Werewolves! You're werewolves!" Kodlak's eyes widened and opened his mouth to protest but Azrael turned to Vivian and shouted. "And you knew! You had to have known!"

"I did," Vivian said smoothly and jumped from the bookcase to stand between Azrael and Kodlak. 

Vilkas, Skjor, Farkas, and Aela ran in and forze when they saw Vivian gaurding Kodlak from a sword wielding Azrael. 

"Move." Azrael growled at Vivian. 

"No. I could smell the alcohol on you from across Whiterun," Vivian rolled her eyes. "If you want to kill them with the argument of them being monsters then well," Vivian guided the point of her sword to her unbeating heart, "I am too."

"No," Azrael snarled. "You aren't a monster."

"Niether are they!" Vivian snapped at him. 

"Move," Azrael went to shove her away when her hand started glowing blue and she cast Calm on the angry Nord. 

The sword clattered to the ground and Vivian bent to grab it, she held it against her chest and sighed, "Perhaps we should spend the night away until you are calm."

The twins looked a mix between concerned and slightly fearful while the Huntress and Skjor just looked angry. Kodlak remained rather stoic. 

"Lets head to Lakeview, hmm?" Vivian put a hand on Azrael's shoulder and looked at the twins as they passed, "Just outside Riverside in Falkreath."

~~**~~

Around midnight Vivian was approached by Rayya, her housecarl and steward of the manor.

"There are two companions here, my Thane," She said politely and waited for Vivian to walk towards the front door.

Farkas and Vilkas stood next too each other and relaxed slightly when they saw Vivian smile warmly at them. 

"That will be all, Rayya," Vivian addressed the Redguard with a nod. "I hope you had no trouble finding the manor."

"You have quite the place." Farkas said just as Vilkas said, "You have bandits living down the road."

"Yes, and I know," Vivian said and turned to walk into the manor, leaving the door open for the boys.

She led them to the kitchen and gestured for them to sit as he leaned against the wall.

"So, I feel it would be best if...if we stayed a way for a while. If you could give a job or two I can work it into that stubborn Nord's head that he needs to calm down," She said casually. 

Farkas nodded in aggreement while Vilkas looked torn.

Vivian sighed and turned to Farkas and jerked her head to the front room. Farkas nodded and stood, leaving the room without a word.

Vilkas looked up, expecting to see Vivian's searching stare, and he was met with soft, almost sad, eyes. 

"Vilkas, you have feelings for Azrael, correct?" Vivian said softly. It was phrased as a question but it felt more like a statement. 

"I..." Vilkas's face went red and he avoided Vivian's eyes.

The Elf smiled and tilted her head, "You want to make sure he's safe and you can't do that if he hates and avoids you."

Vilkas's head jerked up and his eyes were wide.

Vivian held her hand up, "I'm not saying he does, that is just what you think. He doesn't hate you. He's scared, and when he's scared he fights. He doesn't you're a monster anymore than he does about me. He doesnt understand."

Vilkas swallowed and opened his mouth, probably to ask how Azrael felt about him.

Vivian held her hand up again, "He is stubborn, as I said. He doesn't know he loves you. But he does, I promise. Because he is not scared OF you, he is scared FOR you."

"How do you know that?" The warrior growled.

Vivian chuckled, "I know him. You will have to show him how you feel first."

There was a loud thud upstairs and Rayya entered the room a minute later.

"Thane, Azrael is awake," She said coldly and left the room.

"Well, thats your que to leave I suppose," Vivian said and stood, gesturing for Vilkas to go first.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know what happened, not enough drama.

Azrael crossed his arms and looked up at the house in Windhelm, "Who has a bear just accidentally wander into their house?"

Vivian shrugged, "I don't know, but hey easy money yeah?"

"Yeah," Azrael pushed the front door open and crouched. "Hey after this I wanna go see if the Greybeards located any words of power."

Vivian nodded and followed Azrael. He knew she was gonna bring up the Companions' curse sooner or later but he would really rather she didn't.

They spotted the bear just standing in the kitchen, happily eating some raw beef. Azrael pulled out his bow and took aim. He took a deep breath and let the arrow fly, hitting the bear in the neck and dropping him with one shot. 

"Easy money," Azrael echoed Vivian's earlier statement. 

They cleaned up the body and the mess the bear had made, got paid, and headed back toward the city gates. 

Once on the bridge Vivian smiled up at Azrael, here she goes, "So Vilkas huh?"

Well that was certainly not what he expected, "What?"

"Vilkas, you find him attractive right?" Vivian cocked her head at him. 

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you. V," Azrael was thankful he hadn't taken his helmet off yet because he was sure he was blushing. 

"It's not a sex life if you aren't having sex," Vivian laughed and shook her head. 

"I...Dammit, V," Azrael cleared his throat and quickened his pace. 

Vivian giggled and easily kept up with him. 

When they mounted Shadowmere Vivian sighed and hunched her shoulders, "They aren't monsters."

There is was. Azrael clenched his teeth and growled, "They lied, and how could you, of all people, be okay with them being werewolves?"

"Because the past is the past! And using the logic that all werewolves are the same is the same as suggesting I should be killing innocent people just to feed, that I should live in caves and terrorize towns," Vivian snapped.

Azrael sighed, she was right. Of course she was right, when wasn't she right? They didn't say anything more but he knew Vivian would remain angry until he gave her a reason not to.

"You knew since the Bannered Mare didn't you?" Azrael asked carefully, not wanting to accidentally anger the little vampire any more.

"Yes," Vivian nodded once.

"But you still suggested we should go join them, why?" Azrael wrapped one arm around her and pulled her back against him while Shadowmere jumped over a fallen tree. 

"Because, you should do at least one honorable thing in your life," Vivian smirked and chuckled. 

"Hey! I happen to be a very honorable thief and assassin," Azrael said causing Vivian to laugh harder.

"You stole from both the Guild and the Brotherhood, not very honorable," Vivian said, still shaking and slightly out of breath. 

They stopped in Ivarstead and headed towards the steps to High Hrothgar. Shadowmere wandered towards the river and watched them climb the mountain. 

"How long ago did you figure out I was attracted to Vilkas?" Azrael said suddenly as he stepped over a decaying corpse of a frost troll they had killed the first time they climbed the mountain. 

"The Bannered Mare," Vivian said and grinned. "I told you he was a Companion but you could have easily taken him in a fight, you found him attractive and thats why you backed down. I know you all too well for you to be able to hide this kind of thing from me, Az."

"Damn you woman," Azrael chuckled. "Well I know you have taking a liking to Farkas."

"I know, its not like I was hiding it," Vivian rolled her eyes.

"But he's a werewolf," Azrael said, confused.

"Oh really? Wow how'd that get past me?" Vivian growled out sarcasticly. "I realize that, Azrael, get over yourself. Now go talk to your masters of the voice."

Vivian waved her hand towards the temple and sat on one of the posts at the stairs. 

Azrael sighed and walked towards the large metal doors that lead into High Hrothgar. Arngeir was kneeling right by the front door.

"Hello, Dovahkiin," The monk said and stood to greet Azrael. 

"Have you located any words of power?" Azrael leaned against the wall and pulled out his map.

Arngeir held his hand out and nodded, "We have felt the whisper of the word, let me mark it on your map."

Azrael nodded, thanked him, and headed back out to Vivian. When he got out Vivian wasn't sitting where he had left her, "V?"

When he didn't get a reply and checked everywhere he could without going over the side of the mountain, "V! Vivian!"

Azrael started running down the steps and kept calling out her name when he noticed another set of footprints headed down the mountain, to heavy and large to be Vivian's.

When he got to the bottom Shadowmere ran up to him and when he saw blood on the horse his blood went cold.

"Vivian," He jumped onto the horse and quickly led him towards Whiterun.

~~**~~

Vilkas was sitting in the main hall trying to focus on his book but it had been a week and there was no word from either Vivian or Azrael.

He was working it up to just head to Lakeview and see if they were there when the doors swung open and Azrael stood there, panting. 

"Vilkas, get your brother, now," He said and made a 'get on it' gesture with his hand. 

Vilkas got up and shouted down the stairs for his brother then walked over to were Azrael was standing, he looked panicked.

When farkas jogged over Azrael grabbed them both and told them to follow him as he ran through the city to the stables where his horse, Shadowmere, was waiting. 

"Get on," He said and gestured to the horse.

"All three of us can't ride one horse," Vilkas said and crossed his arms.

Azrael sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay you two get on and wait for me at the Meadery, I'll only be a second."

"What's going on? Where's Vivian?" Farkas looked around. 

"Yeah exactly my question now shut the fuck up and get on my damn horse," Azrael growled and walked towards the stables. 

The twins mounted Shadowmere and the horse adjusted slightly but easily trotted to the Meadery. 

After a few seconds they heard shouting and what sounded like arrows hitting the path. 

Azrael ran past on a golden horse and shouted at them, "Come on! Lets go before I end up in binds, again."

Shadowmere followed his master and kept up with the other horse without any trouble. 

They headed north, not stopping until the horse Azrael was riding started to tire. So they led the two horses to a river and dismounted. 

Azrael pulled out his map and started mapping out directions.

"Azrael, what's going on? Did you steal that horse?" Vilkas asked but didn't get a reply as the younger warrior was focused on his map.

Vilkas was about to rip the map out of his hands when he noticed that he was shaking and his breathing was shallow like he had been crying, or even still was. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Vilkas calmly took the map out of his hands, he gave it pretty easily and looked up. Vilkas saw that he was indeed, crying. 

"Vivian, she's...gone. I was talking to the Graybeards and when I came back she was gone," Azrael was clearly hysterical. 

"Maybe she just left? Went for a walk?" Vilkas offered. 

"No, no she would had waited with Shadow, there...there were footprints. Heavy, not her's," Azrael clenched his jaw and looked towards the north, the direction they were headed in.

"What's north thats going to help us?" Vilkas asked at looked at his brother who had gone pale when he heard Vivian was missing. 

Azrael sighed, "There's a lot you dont know about me. The Dark Brotherhood is in Dawnstar, we're going. Nazir is going to help me or I'm going to kill him. Babette should help too, she liked having another vampire around."

Vilkas stared at him, eyes wide, "You're an assassin?!"

"Was," Azrael corrected and took his map back from Vilkas.

"What made you leave?" Fakas piped up for the first time. 

Azrael sighed and shook his head, "The last contract I was given was..."

He didn't finish that sentence but Vilkas dreaded knowing what it was, he didn't want to know but at the same time he wanted to make sure Azrael hadn't assassinated the Emperor. 

"Was?" Vilkas asked quieter than he hoped. 

"Unimportant," Was all Azrael said and rolled up the map. 

Vilkas watched as Azrael rested his head against Shadowmere's. The horse whinnied softly and nuzzled his shoulder. Azrael whispered to the horse and stroked his shoulder.

Vilkas wanted to know what else Azrael had done in his past.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should apologize, I honestly don't know what the fuck in happening anymore. They should focus.

Azrael walked up to the Black Door, Vilkas and Farkas following closely. 

When he tried the handle the door wouldn't budge.

"Come on, ask me you damn question you damn thing!" Azrael yelled and kicked he door.

"This isn't going to-" Vilkas started but was cut off when the door whispered.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" 

"Innocence, my brother," Azrael replied automatically. 

"Welcome home," The door whispered and unlocked. 

Azrael sighed and heaved the heavy door open, ushering the werewolves inside before following. 

Nazir was standing next to the table with his arms crossed, "I thought you were dead, brother." When he noticed the two companions with him he tensed. "Turned on us too huh?"

"No, my brother, I need your help," Azrael sighed and looked around. The last time he was here he spared the damn Jester and regretted it. 

"What of your last contract? What was the pay?" Azrael would say Nazir looked desperate if he didn't know the Redgaurd so well. But one look at this hell hole and it was understandable. 

"Five thousand," Azrael lied smoothly.

"Only five thousand? Surely you are jesting?" Nazir forced a smile hoping for the joke.

"No brother, I am not," Azrael sighed. 

"You would think the Em-" Nazir started but Azrael had a hand over his mouth in under a second.

"Yes, brother, you would think," Azrael growled and darted his eyes over the the companions watching the scene unfold. 

Understanding flashed in Nazir's eyes and he nodded, prying Azrael's hand away, "What help do you need, Brother?"

"Vivian was taken," Azrael fell into one of the chairs and stared at the wall in front of him. "And I need the Brotherhood's help to find her."

Nazir nodded, "What's in it for us? No offence but you didn't exactly leave us well off."

"Your life," Azrael growled.

Nazir laughed, "Whas that a treat? From the lost little assassin?"

Azrael stood up fast enough to send the chair flaying back, "I'm not so lost anymore, brother."

"No no, of course you aren't," Nazir laughed loudly. "You're big and tough now, aren't you? Come back when you have a real offer."

"This is my only offer," Azrael growled and wrapped his hand around the handle of his sword. "Take it or leave it."

"I think I'll leave it," Nazir chuckled and shook his head.

In one smooth motion Azrael had drawn his sword and slashed a deep gash in Nazir's chest, not enough to kill him but enough to scare him into thinking it will. 

Nazir hit his knees with a grunt and Azrael grabbed his chin and jerked his face to look up at him, "Then expect to never see me again, and if you do, if you do see me again, you better run faster than me."

'Listener, come, do not kill Nazir.' Azrael jumped, not expecting to hear the Night Mother.

He shoved Nazir away and jogged up to stand in front of the open coffin. 

'The one you seek is Delphine. She can help you save your vampire from her own.'

Azrael waited for any further explanation but none came, so he sighed and turned to very confused werewolves and pointed them back to the door.

"What the fuck was that!" Vilkas yelled at soon as the door shut behind them. 

"Well that was me scaring the shit out of Nazir, then listening to the Night Mother. We are headed to Riverwood...unless you want to go home and stop helping me," Azrael cocked his head and crossed his arms, waiting for their answers. 

"We're coming," Farkas said, his brother stared at him. 

"Fine, but I want answers," Vilkas said. 

"Fair, but there are a few things I can't answer, I'll do my best but hey I gotta keep my mysterious ways. Whats an assassin without a shadow?" Azrael grinned and walked over to Shadowmere. "One or both of you has to ride the stolen horse cause I'm riding Shadow."

"I don't think that one can carry us both and keep up with Shadowmere," Vilkas said and walked over to Azrael. "I'll ride with you I guess."

"Well then hop on cause I don't ride in front," Azrael said and crossed his arms. 

After he thought about how he and Delphine left their first meeting he figured he shouldn't show up in full armour. 

"I'll...be right back. Oh and put these on," he said and tossed two pairs of normal clothes, boots, and gloves at the brothers. "The person we're going to visit is...well...careful."

He jogged off and quickly changed into just a random set of clothing he had. When he stepped back the twins where both on a horse, waiting for him in the clothes he gave them. 

"Great, wonderful, okay, Farkas just follow us, Shadow is pretty hard to lose," Azrael said and mounted Shadowmere.

This whole trip he noticed so much more of Vilkas because of what Vivian had said about being attracted to him. Suddenly, being in such light clothes, with Vilkas pressed against him didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. 

~~**~~

Vilkas was glad he was in front of Azrael as they rode, he could feel the heat radiating off of the warrior and his breath in his neck. 

He was coming to realize he couldn't and wouldn't be angry about Azrael's past. He was someone else back then. So whatever Azrael told him he would stay calm and try to understand his reasons for them. 

He was mostly curious as to why he was so furious about the beast blood when he travels with a vampire. 

He was going to try and make conversation when Shadowmere reared back and he heard Azrael take in a sharp breath. 

Then he realized Azrael wasn't in much better condition than him. He played it off as adjusting his weight and heard the warrior behind him huff and smiled.

It wasn't that he didn't believe what Vivian had told him about Azrael being attracted to him, it was just nice to have proof.

Vilkas felt smug enough to try and go for 'adjusting hie weight' again and grinned when he heard Azrael take another sharp breath. 

He was grinning until he heard Azrael breath into his ear, "I tease back."

His eyes went wide when the hand that was holding his hip to keep him steady on the horse moved inwards towards his crotch and ghosted over it lightly.

In all honesty now really was not the time for them to start this, with Vivian missing, and the fact that they were on the back of a horse, but he didn't really care. 

In Vivian's own strange way she would probably be cheering them on even if they were in mortal danger. 

Azrael had no issue keeping Shadowmere on point and palming Vilkas's erection through the light pants he was wearing. 

"You have terrible timing, Vilkas," Azrael chuckled into his ear. 

He leaned back against Azrael and let out a quiet moan. Just as soon as it arrived Azrael's hadn't was gone but now his arm was wrapped around Vilkas's chest tightly.   
Vilkas let out a small whimper and heard Azrael chuckle and turn to face Farkas as he trotted up next to them. 

"Bridge is out due too giant fire breathing lizards. But I know a way to get where we need to be along the river. Aim for the deeper water, hurts the horses less," Azrael said and winked. 

Farkas looked like he wanted to ask questions but Azrael kicked Shadowmere, tightened his arm around Vilkas, and took off towards the broken bridge. 

Vilkas barely had time to register what was happening before they were in the air and headed for a rushing river. 

Azreal's arm didn't relax as he muttered to Shadowmere.

"Come on Shadow buddy, this is for V, you can do it. I know its cold buddy but jsut a little further," Vilkas heard the soft muttering behind him as Azreal aimed Shadowmere towards the bank and shallower water. 

He heard Farkas behind them hit the water and his horse furiously paddling after them.

Once Shadowmere's hooves found purchase he trotted out of the water and headed for dry land. They waited there for Farkas and his horse to halt next to them. 

"Well we're about halfway there, lets set up camp and head out tomorrow morning. The horses will need some rest after that jump," Azrael said and swung his leg to jump off the horse. 

The twins stayed frozen, staring at their psychopath of a leader casually make camp. He seemed calmer now than when they were headed to Dawnstar. 

Vilkas was the first to get over his shock and lead Shadowmere out of the way and dismount, his brother still wasn't over the shock of jumping a hundred feet into a river.

Azrael had found some dry wood and used magic to start a fire. Vilkas laid out three bed rolls and turned to see Azrael and Farkas grinning at him. 

"What?" He snapped. 

"You don't wanna cuddle?" Azrael mock-pouted and Farkas chuckled. 

Farkas grinned suspiciously like Vivian and said, "You should 'keep him warm' tonight, brother."

Vilkas went red and sstared at his twin, horrified, "You have been spending too much time with Vivian."

"Nah, maybe you're brother has aways been this amazingly brilliant and you just haven't noticed. It's a wonderful idea, keep me warm," Azrael grinned, his green eyes were bright and michivious. "Or are you not the fluffy and cuddly kinda werewolf?"

"You sure got over that quickly," Vilkas crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Azrael shrugged, "V lectured me, and you two didn't shun me over my being an assassin so why should I shun you for turning into slobbering, oversize, lap dogs?"

Vilkas scoffed, "You chose you're path, our's is a curse."

"Exactly," Azrael said and sat on the bedroll farthest from Farkas. "You two may have chosen to be a werewolf, or you didn't, but you cant unchoose that. I could walk away from my choices easily."

"Speaking of your past choices," Vilkas sat next to him and faced the river.

Azrael sighed and nodded, "Ask whatever you want. I'll answer what I can."

"Who was your last contract?" Vilkas was still curious, he had a feeling it was the Emperor. 

"Emperor Titus, I killed the double and the real one. He knew I was coming and asked me to kill the client. I did," Azrael didn't hesitate and because we wasn't lying Vilkas couldn't really be mad. 

"Was the pay really only five thousand?" Vilkas had a feeling he had lied to Nazir so he wouldn't have to lose any of the money. 

"Nope, twenty thousand. Nazir would want to use the money to fix the Dawnstar Sanctuary and get the Brotherhood back on it's feet. But after after all I went through? That money is mine," Azrael crossed his arms and focused on the river. Vilkas had a feeling he wouldn't look at him until Vilkas knew everything he wanted.

"How did you and Vivian meet?" Vilkas genuinely wanted to know and he wanted something a little less incriminating from Azrael. 

"A few years ago I was a petty thief and she got me out of being arrested for no reason and I never saw her again until Helgen. We were prisoners together and escaped together," Azrael chuckled and shook his head. "V was gonna fight that damn dragon all on her own. I had to drag her away kicking and screaming."

Vilkas sighed, "You know, I asked that for a less incriminating story."

"Well my past is pretty incriminating," Azrael shrugged. 

"I...I don't think I want to know anymore," Vilkas shook his head and turned to Azrael.

Azrael nodded and looked over at him, "Well I'm not sure I'll be in such a sharing mood once we have V back."

Vilkas suddenly thought of Azrael leaving once he got Vivian back. His panic must have shown in his eyes because Azrael chuckled. 

"I'm not going anywhere, V would kill me for abandoning you and she would never leave him," Azrael jerked a thumb at Farkas's sleeping form. "She's pretty fond of him."

"Why were you so upset about the beast blood if Vivian is a vampire?" Vilkas asked and regretted it when he saw Azrael clench his jaw briefly. 

"N-not important," Azrael stuttered. 

Vilkas saw the sudden flash of terror in his eyes and realized he wasn't angry, he was scared. Vivian said he was scared for him not of him but he wasn't so sure looking at Azrael now. 

The idea was quickly dispelled when Azrael leaned against him and muttered, "We should sleep, I want to make it to Riverwood tomorrow."

Vilkas nodded and pulled Azrael down with him when he covered himself with the bear pelt that was to be used as a blanket.

Azrael rested his head on Vilkas's shoulder and quickly fell asleep, Vilkas followed soon after. 

~~**~~

Azrael was startled away by a hard kick to his gut. 

He grunted and rolled over to see a bandit standing over him, grinning. 

"Well look what we have here, I bet you got all sortsa valuables," the bandit chuckled. 

"Fuck off buddy," Azrael grumbled and felt Vilkas chucked beneath him. 

"Ohhoho, tough guy huh?" The bandit reached for his sword and before he could pull it Shadowmere had him on the ground, roughly hitting him in the head with his hooves until he was dead.

"I told you. Good job, Shadow, I didn't even have to get up," Azrael threw a thumps up in the horses direction and Vilkas chuckled again. 

Farkas started moving on the other side of the camp and Vilkas sat up too, hauling a still half asleep Azrael with him. 

"Nooo," Azrael whined but started packing camp onto the horses. "Vilkas you're steering Shadow so I can lean against you and sleep."

The twins chuckled and Azrael stood next to Shadowmere stroking his shoulder talking softly to him, "Be good for Vilkas yeah? Try to make this a smooth one for me would ya?"

"You spend more time talking to that horse than us," Vilkas said from next to him, making him jump and turn to him. 

"He understands me," Azrael said stubbornly. 

"He's a horse," Vilkas rolled his eyes. 

"He's Shadowmere," Azrel argued and jumped onto the horse, leaning forward to Vilkas can mount behind him. 

"You can't sleep, you're the only one who knows where we're going," Vilkas said from behind him. 

"Follow the river until I say," Azrael said and leaned against Vilkas. 

Shadowmere walked fast enough to make it where they needed to be but slow enough that Azrael didn't get too jostled. 

They moved in comfortable silence, Vilkas had an arm around his waist and another loosely holding the reins.

After a few hours Azrael pointed them towards Whiterun, "That way to Whiterun, you can find you're way from there right?"

Vilkas shrugged and said jokingly, "I don't know, I might but I will probably need your directional skills."

Azrael chucked and leaned back against Vilkas, "You really do have the worste timing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going all to well for them. I don't like it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to update, just haven't been in the mood to write, but here ya go.

Vilkas stood next to his brother next to the door and watched as Azrael argued with Delphine, the innkeep. 

"I need to make sure you aren't Thalmor!" Delphine shouted at him. 

"By the God's woman! What is it with you and the fucking Thalmor?! Did they touch you when you were a kid?! Do I fucking look Thalmor to you?!" Azrael shouted back. 

They had been arguing for fifteen minutes. Azrael's plan to show up in normal clothes instead of armour did not go as well as he hoped. 

"The Thalmor never look Thalmor!" Delphine shouted. 

"For the love of...Fine. Fine you won't help me? I'll just kill you," Azrael growled and pulled a dagger. 

"I wouldn't if I were you," Delphine warned.

"Then tell me what I need to know and I'll be gone," Azrael said and didn't sheath his dagger. 

"Prove that you are Dragonborn and I will," Delphine crossed her arms. 

"What do you want me to do! I can shout you across Riverwood if you want," Azrael offered. 

"...No. No that's not how this will go," Delphine narrowed her eyes. 

"Then what," Azrael leaned against the wall and glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Dragons aren't just coming back, their coming back to life-" Delphine started but Azrael held up his hand. 

"Just get to the proving myself part," Azrael said and crossed his arms. 

"Fine, I know were the next dragon rising is going to be, we're going to go there and kill it," Delphine said and crossed her arms back at Azrael. 

They stared one another off before Delphine sighed and pointed to map on the table, "Kynesgrove, we are going to Kynesgrove."

"Well lets go kill ourselves a dragon," Azrael said and pushed off from the wall. 

"I need to get into my traveling gear," Delphine followed the three men and Azrael waved his hand back at her dismissively. 

"Yeah yeah, do whatever you need. I'm headed to Kynesgrove," Azrael said and left the room and Inn before Delphine replied. 

"So, she's a character," Vilkas said once they were outside. 

"I hate her. If she wasn't the only one able to help us get into the Thalmor I would have killed her," Azrael sighed. "But she's useful so we'll use her while we can."

Azrael walked over to Shadowmere and rested his head on the horses shoulder, hes shoulders were tense and he was breathing heavily. 

Vilkas turned to look at his brother who just shrugged and mounted the stolen horse. 

Azrael sighed and motioned for Vilkas to mount Shadowmere. 

~~**~~

Azrael stood outside the Braidwood Inn, it took them two days to get here, only stopping once outside of town to change back into their armour. 

A loud Thu'um was heard from the top of the mountain and Azrael took off running, unsheathing his sword as he ran. 

"Azrael! Wait!" Vilkas and Farkas both shouted at him and followed after. 

He froze when he saw two dragons in the air, one was the black dragon from Helgen. Alduin. 

The other dragon was gray color and Rose to fly in front of Alduin. 

"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!" Alduin shouted at the other dragon. "Slen tiid vo!"

"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" Sahloknir shouted back. 

"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir," Alduin turned to face Azrael. "Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi. You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah. Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."

Alduin flew off as Vilkas, Farkas, and Delphine ran up. Sahloknir tured to them and shouted, "I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!"

Azrael grinned and shouted up at Sahloknir, "Krii, Lun, Aus!"

Sahloknir stumbled slightly in the air before righting himself, "Your Voice is strong … for a mortal."

Azrael clenched his teeth and shouted again, "Mul, Qua, Diiv!" The magic surrounded him and he looked back up at the dragon. "Yol, Toor, Shul!" 

Around him the two companions and Delphine shot at Sahloknir with arrows as Azrael and the dragon shouted at each other. 

"Dohaviin, your Voice is no match for mine!" He hovered in the air and shouted down at Azrael. "Fo, Krah, Diin!"

Azrael was hit with the ice and he gritted his teeth and shouted back, "Tiid, Klo, Ul!"

Time slowed and Azrael shot arrows at Sahloknir until time sped up again and the dragon crashed into the ground. 

The warriors and Delphine seemed confused but Azrael just pulled his sword and ran at Sahloknir, "Su, Grah, Dun!"

His weapon moved much faster through the air and slashed across Sahloknir's face.

Sahloknir reared back and lunged at Azrael, "My lord Alduin requires your death. I am glad to oblige him. Fo, Krah, Diin!" Another hard blast of ice. "My Voice has been silent for too long!"

Azrael ground his teeth and continued slashing at the dragon in front of him. The others moved to attack from the sides and back. 

Azrael grinned and was about to swing again when sharp teeth crushed his armour around his arm. The armour dug into his arm and he could feel the warmth of his blood flowing down his arm. 

"I see that mortals have become arrogant while I slept." Sahloknir laughed and shouted Ice at him again. 

Azrael stumbled back and cluched his wounded arm, Dragon Aspect has long since worn off. "Yol, Toor, Shul!" Fire surrounded Sahloknir and Azrael continued stumbling backwards. 

"It’s to be a real fight, then. Good!" Sahloknir lunged at him but he dove to the side and leaned against a tree, still clinging to his arm as it grew numb. 

The brothers and Delphine crouched in front of him, Vilkas was pale and staring at the blood dripping from his armour. 

"What now? You our of fancy shouts?" Delphine hissed at him. 

Azrael peered around the tree to see Sahloknir pushing trees down to get to them, "Hiding will not save you!"

"You three run, I have an idea," Azrael struggled to stand up and stumbled against the tree slightly. 

"Are you insane?!" Vilkas whispered at him. 

"A little," Azrael grinned and ran back towards Sahloknir. "Zul, Mey, Gut!"

Sahloknir turned and started moving away from them. Azrael chased after him and leaped onto his back and drove his sword through the back of Sahloknir's neck, killing him almost instantly. 

The dragon collapsed to the ground and Azrael jumped off onto the ground next to the body. 

Vilkas ran over to him and started frantically tearing at the straps of his armour. 

Azrael chuckled and lightly put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Just as he did a loud wooshing noise filled his ears and he fell to his knees and warmth enveloped him. 

He turned to see Sahloknir's body burn into a skeleton and the bright, fiery soul flow into him. 

He groaned and turned Delphine was was watching from a safe distance next to Farkas, who was holding his brother from running forward.

"Guess that proves it huh?" Azrael grinned and blacked out in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I am sort of following the story I'm altering it to fit my vision better.
> 
> Sahloknir used Ice Breath in the fight 
> 
> List of shouts Azrael used, in order:  
> Marked for Death  
> Dragon Aspect  
> Fire Breath  
> Slow time  
> Elemental Fury  
> Throw Voice
> 
> Oh yes and if you want a translation of Alduin and Sahloknir's conversation you can find that here: http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:A_Blade_in_the_Dark


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been up sooner but my computer deleted the entire fucking story. So I had to rewrite the chapter. *smut ahead* *slightly non-con scene*

Chapter 7  
Vilkas sat in a chair beside the small bed in the back room of Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. 

Azrael twitched and grunted in the bed. His bare chest wrapped in bloodied bandages. 

Vilkas couldn't bring himself to look at the warriors arm. The dragon nearly tore Azrael's right arm in the fight. His eyes darted to the pile of blood soaked linens and to the ruined armour leaning against the wall. 

Vilkas finally allowed his eyes to trail across the unconscious man's body and to his arm. His heart clenched and his jaw tightened. 

Azrael had been unconscious for five days with fever. He woke up a few times, delirious and in pain. Healing potions just didn't seem to work no matter how potent they were. 

The other three were in better condition, far better condition. The dragon seemed to focus solely on Azrael, much to Vilkas' horror. 

Another long groan came from the bed along with several thrashes. 

Vilkas watched Azrael's face contort in pain but his eyes still never opened. 

Vilkas hunched down and lowered his head to hang between his knees, "Please, Azrael, you have to wake up. For Vivian. For...for me."

A soft cough came from the bed but Vilkas ignored it until a rough voice, barely a whisper, followed, "Vi-lkas."

Vilkas' head snapped up to see Azrael's head turned towards him, a soft smile on his face. His bright green eyes seemed paler than usual, clouded with pain, yet the rest of his face showed no trace of the extreme pain he had to have been feeling.

Vilkas choked out a sob and slid off the chair, unto his knees next to Azrael's bed, "Azrael..."

"Hey there, Fur Ball," Azrael choked and tried to reach out, only to cry out softly as his arm spasmed. 

Vilkas let out another soft sob and rested his forehead on the bed, next to Azrael's hand. He felt soft movements and glanced up slightly, Azrael's hand twitched and spasmed as he reached out to stroke Vilkas's jaw.

Azrael stared up at the ceiling, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Azrael-" Vilkas started quietly. 

"Vilkas, I need you to-" Azrael cut off to a sharp breath has his arm spasmed against Vilkas' jaw but made no move to drop it. "I need you to...go to Rift...en."

Azrael's speech was really just broken gasps that barely formed coherent words.

"Wha-" Vilkas was cut off when Azrael finally looked at him. His eyes were so clouded with his pain they seemed almost grey instead of green, his jaw was clenched so tight Vilkas was sure he would crack teeth, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. 

"Please, please Vilkas...ju...st please," Azrael ground out. "T-take my map. There's...a marker north of...north of Stendarr's Beacon. Day...spring Canyon." Azrael coughed and his nails dug slightly into Vilkas' jaw. "Follow the canyon to...Fort Dawngaurd."

"Azrael...I'm not leaving you," Vilkas whispered brokenly. 

Azrael met his eyes again, "Get Florentius Baenius, but...don't let Isran know."

Vilkas shook his head and felt tears burning in his eyes, "No, no Azrael, I won't leave you here alone."

Azrael, whimpered and pleaded one more time, "Vilkas...please. I don't trust...Delphine...and Farkas...they...they won't listen to him..."

"But why me? Don't you have friends in The Rift that could do this?" Vilkas felt a tear run down his cheek. He wouldn't leave Azrael. He...he couldn't.

Azrael snorted, "Theives...Guild..."

"I..." Vilkas just stared at the bandages around Azrael's chest. He felt the thumb on his cheek twitch and wipe away a tear. 

"Vilkas. I need...Baenius," Azrael pleaded so softly that is nearly broke Vilkas' heart, to hear how broken and scared the warrior was. 

"Okay," Vilkas whispered and met Azrael's eyes again. 

Azrael reached his good arm over, grunting in pain as he did so, and gripped Vilkas' jaw. He slowly guided Vilkas' face to his and pressed their lips together.

Vilkas' hand rested on the taut muscles of Azrael's chest and let the man hold him close until Azrael jerked and whimpered under him. 

Vilkas drew back quickly and looked down to Azrael's pained features. A quiet sob burst from his lips and and stood, "I'll be back quickly."

"Take...Shadow..." Azrael mumbled and gave way to the pain and blacked out again. 

~~**~~

It took four days before Vilkas looked at a crude wooden door in the side of a canyon. He glanced down at the map once more and sighed. 

Shadowmere shifted under him and bobbed his head towards the door.

"You saying I got this right?" Vilkas looked down at the horse and ran his hand over his face. "Why and I asking a horse?"

'Because it's Shadow.' Azrael's voice chuckled in his head.

Vilkas smiled and dismounted the horse. Shadowmere followed him to the door and waited for him to open it, "You're coming with, huh? Okay, why not."

Vilkas walked next to the horse until the cavern opened to reveal a frozen waterfall and lake. He saw the top of a castle in the distance and jogged until the full structure came into view. 

The large castle loomed over the mountains, though his didn't give himself much time to admire as he took off running towards it. 

Shadowmere ran next to him until they got to the doors of the castle. 

Vilkas was about to push them open when he heard someone jog up behind him. 

"Shadowmere?" Vilkas spun around to face a stoic looking Redguard. "Shadowmere, I'd know you anywhere." He turned to Vilkas and cocked his head. "Though...this doesn't look much like Azrael."

"I'm looking for Florentius Baenius," Vilkas said quickly. 

The Regaurd stared at him for a minute before slowly asking, "Why are you looking for a master in restoration? You don't seem injured. Though...seeing as you have Azrael's horse with you, and that boy would never willingly hand him over, I'd say it's Azrael that's injured."

Vilkas stayed silent and just stared back at the man. 

"Isran," He introduced. 

Shit. "Uh...Vilkas," Vilkas said back and darted his eyes to Shadowmere. 

"What's wrong with Azrael?" Isran asked and took a step towards him. 

Vilkas faught the urge to step back, "Uh..."

"Not good with words, are ya kid?" Isran chuckled and leveled him with a stare. 

"I just need Florentius Baenius," Vilkas said and met the man's gaze.

"I'm coming with, Azrael is one of my own. Plain and simple. Allow me to go retrieve Florentius, wait here if you will," Isran said and before Vilkas could protest walked back the way he had come. 

Shit. Shit, Azrael is going to be pissed. Vilkas thought and rested his forehead against Shadowmere. 

~~**~~

Azrael waited for Vilkas in the bed, neither the strength nor will to get up. 

Farkas and Delphine came by every so often to change the bandages on his wounds. They asked where Vilkas was at first but soon they stopped asking when Azrael continues to ignore them. 

It took ten days before he heard three sets of footsteps coming towards his room. 

He looked over to see Vilkas standing in the doorway, watching him with a nervous look on his face. He stepped into the room, followed by Florentius Baenius...and Isran. 

Vilkas avoided his eyes and he growled, "Isran."

"By the Gods, boy, what in Oblivion happened to you?" Isran made no move to come over and stop leaning on the now closed doors. 

"Florentius...I need you to help me," Azrael ignored the Dawngaurd leader and focused on the Imperial priest. 

"I'd say," Florentius said and calmly stode over to him. He raised his hands as they glowed gold. 

Azrael closed his eyes and tightened his jaw as the magic weaved it's way through the wounds on his body, stitching them back together. Leaving some harsh and some light scars behind. 

When the crippling pain in his arm subsided he opened his eyes to see Florentius drop his hands and fall into the chair next to the bed. 

"Thanks, I owe you, Florentius," Azrael said and stiffly pushed himself up to the sitting position. His eyes fell on the ruined Deadric breastplate on the floor and he pouted. "I liked that armour."

Vilkas choked out a bark of laughter and drew Azrael's attention back to him. Vilkas looked tired but relieved.

Azrael smiled at him and turned back to Florentius, "You can stay here or head back to the Fort. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"It would be easier if you were ever actually at the Fort," Isran growled from the door. 

Azrael ignored him again and pushed himself off the bed. Vilkas dropped his pack next to him. 

He smiled up at the companion and pulled out several old, worn pieces of steel armour. 

It was silent in the room as he dressed himself in the first set of armour he forged. He looked down at the helmet and smiled before slipping it back into the pack. 

When he stood, Vilkas grabbed the bag and slung it over he shoulder, shaking his head when Azrael reached for it. He shrugged and walked towards the door, only to be blocked by Isran. 

"Move." Azrael snarled coldy. 

"No." Isran said back just as cold. 

Azrael growled and tried to shove him away but Isran instead grabbed his wrists and slammed him against a wall. 

"Everyone. Out." Isran snarled, not taking his eyes off Azrael. 

Vilkas stood where he was and reached for his sword as Florentius sighed and stood. 

"Go," Azrael said softly. "I'll be fine."

Vilkas allowed the Imperial to lead him from the room, closing the door behind him. 

"What the fuck, Isran," Azrael snarled. "I thought I told you to back off."

"Like hell," Isran growled and pressed himself harder against Azrael. "Obviously your new friends can't protect you. I'm taking you home, Azrael."

Azrael let a feral snarl out from his throat and and glared hotly at Isran, fighting with all he could to get loose, "Over my dead body."

Isran's grip tightened on his wrists, "That little bitch of a vampire has made you weak."

Azrael was about to argue when Isran's lips slammed into his with too much teeth to actually be a kiss. 

Irsan bit harshly along his jaw and growled, "Your new friend doesn't seem to understand your relationship with pain like I do."

Azrael couldnt help the soft moan that fell from his lips as he bucked his hips against Isran, trying to get some sort of relief through his armour. 

Isran smirked against his jaw, "That's my boy."

"Fuck...you..." Azrael moaned and gasped, snapping his hips forward when he felt Irsan's teeth nip and bite at his throat and pulse point. Hard. 

"That's it, that's a good boy," Isran chuckled. 

Azrael still faught strongly against Isran's hands, "Isran, stop."

"But you're having so much fun," Isran chuckled darkly and pulled back to admire Azrael. 

Azrael was panting loudly, his entire chest heaving as he did so. He could feel his erection straining against the cool metal of his armour. He growled, "No."

"Yes," Isran chuckled and leaned back in when the doors swung open. 

Azrael's head jerked to see two very angry looking werewolves. 

Farkas growled and pulled his sword, Vilkas doing the same. 

Isran glared at them but stepped back, releasing his hold on Azrael's wrists. No one said anything as he walked towards the door, turned back and roamed his eyes along Azrael's body, and turned at left. 

Vilkas tried to meet his eyes but Azrael averted his gaze and pushed off the wall, stalking towards the front door. 

~~**~~

Vilkas followed after Azrael as they headed towards the stables. He watched him look up at Shadowmere and keep walking. 

They walked on foot in silence for a few hours until Azrael's movements became stiffer. 

"Azrael," Vilkas called out. 

The warrior didn't stop so Vilkas jogged up to him. 

"We should stop for the night," He suggested softly. 

Azrael just shrugged and turned off the road and walked a few yards into the trees before dropping his pack and setting up a fire. 

Vilkas looked at his brother who just shrugged and dropped his pack on the other side of the fire. 

"Azrael..." Vilkas said softly and sat next to the warrior. 

"I should go get firewood," Azrael mumbled and pushed up and walked further into the trees. 

Vilkas met his brother's eyes and followed at the warrior. 

He found Azrael just as he growled and punched a tree. 

He turned and froze when he met Vilkas' eyes. 

"Vilkas...I..." Azrael started but fell to he knees and broke down. 

Seeing the tears on Azrael's face caused Vilkas to growl softly as he knelt down next to the warrior. 

Azrael buried his hands in the frozen ground and shook, crying silently. 

"I'm so sorry," Vilkas finally choked. "I shouldn't have left you two alone. I shouldn't have even allowed him to follow. You...you asked me to keep him out of it. He just-" 

Azrael cut him off by leaping towards him and pushing him onto his back. He stared up at the apprehensive look on the other warrior's face. 

"Tell me...tell me you want this," Azrael whispered as he lowered his ace to just inches away from Vilkas'.

"Gods yes," Vilkas whispered back and met Azrael's eyes. 

He looked so broken and scared that Vilkas couldn't hold back the sob from falling from his mouth. 

Azrael stared down at him with cloudy green eyes and parted his mouth slightly, "Are you sure? I'm...I'm broken and... no good for you."

Vilkas leaned up to press his lips to Azrael's. He felt fingers card through his hair and an arm wrap around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Azrael's back and pulled his tighter against him. 

He ran his tongue along Azrael's bottom lip and whimpered when he pulled away, smirking. 

"I have a better idea," He said and sat up to kneel between Vilkas' legs. He smoothly untied the straps to the companions armour, glaring and pinning him back down whenever Vilkas moved to help. 

Azrael smiled and pulled off his gauntlets and finally removed the last of Vilkas' breastplate and armoured pants. 

Azrael met his eyes and smirked as a hand wrapped around his cock, causing him to arch and moan. 

Azrael pumped a few times before lowering his face and running his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. 

"Shit..." Vilkas' hips twitched up slightly but hands held him down as Azrael wrapped his mouth around his throbbing head and sucked softly, while pressing his tongue firmly against the slit. 

Vilkas looked down as met Azrael's eyes as he smirked and suddenly slid his mouth down Vilkas' cock until he hit the back of his throat. The hands vanished as Azrael swallowed around him. 

"Fuck..." Vilkas moaned and couldn't help bucking his hips forward. The movement caused Azrael's eyes to slide shut and moan. "Fuck, Azrael..."

Vilkas' hips bucked again and Azrael moaned louder, the viberations causing Vilkas to sharply take in a breath. 

Azrael met his eyes again and bobbed his head along Vilkas's cock, humming softly. Azrael worked his tongue around the head every time he swallowed around Vilkas. 

Vilkas suddenly stiffened, the only warning Azrael got before he came with a shout.

Azrael hummed and pulled back, sucking softly on the head trough the orgasm. Vilkas' hips jerked a few times before he relaxed into the snow. 

Azrael pulled off with one more soft lick, causing Vilkas to twitch and whimper. 

Azrael chuckled and grinned down at him, "Better get you shit together, Fur Ball."

Vilkas whined and allowed Azrael to pull him up and click his tongue softly in a tut. 

"Your a mess," Azrael said and pulled him against him. "I think I like it."

Vilkas smiled and rested his head on Azrael's shoulder. Listening to him hum softly and gather the discarded armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not sure where the whole masochistic thing came from with Azrael but I have an idea so bear with me. I also just really don't like Isran so I made him into a bad guy. Also the bj was hastily written in the middle of the night so I'm gonna say sorry if its uh...hasty...


	8. Chapter Eight

Vivian pulled against the shackles around her wrist, testing their give and growled. 

Etienne Rarnis, another prisoner, chuckled, "You've been doing that every day since we got here, I doubt it'll do much for you."

"Diplomatic Immunity," Vivian muttered and gave another sharp pull on the chains. A sharp pain shot through her arms and she fell back against the wall. 

A door opened and slammed shut and Rulindil and a guard strode down the stairs. The guard looked from Etienne and Rulindil. 

Rulindil shrugged and sat at the desk on the other side of the room, writing. 

The guard threw open the door to Etienne's cell and crouched in front of him.

"No, please. I swear I don't know anything," Etienne whimpered. 

Vivian snapped her wrists forward again, causing another sharp pain to shoot through her. 

The guard looked over to her and smiled, "Eager, Bloodsucker?"

Vivian met his eyes with a glare. She heard the door open and close softly, almost silent. The guard didn't look over, just stood and walked towards Vivian. 

Once he was towering over Vivian he grinned and pulled a dagger. He knelt in front of her and cocked his head, "You would me more beautiful if you were human."

Vivian smirked and heard the snap of a bowstring. The guard's eyes widened and he let out a gasp, an arrow sticking out of the back of his skull. 

"She's an elf!" Azrael shouted and let another arrow loose at Rulindil, killing him before he could stand. 

Azrael leaped over the railing and jumped to the lower level, hitting the ground running. He tripped over the body of the guard and dragged himself over to Vivian. 

Vivian gave him a sedated smile and watched his hands unlock the shackles. Azrael pulled her into his arms and carded his fingers through her hair, holding her against him.

Farkas and Vilkas stood at the door to the cell, Etienne standing between them. 

Azrael pulled back and held out a wine bottle to her, "Here, V. Drink while I look around."

Vivian nodded and took the bottle of blood from him, sipping slowly. She felt the blood push away the starvation and the vampiric powers. 

Farkas crouched next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She watched Vilkas' eyes dart to Azrael, searching Rulindil's body and desk, but stood where he was to talk to Etienne.

Azrael cursed and reappeared, holding papers from the desk. He waved his hand towards the chest on the other side of the room, "You stuffs in there, V."

Vivian nodded and calmly stood, with the help of Farkas, and glided over to the chest. She set the empty bottle on the desk and opened the chest. 

~~**~~

Azrael stumbled out of the tight cave and into the snow, the brothers and Vivian following.

They stopped and stared back at the small opening, waiting, listening. 

“Do you think it can follow?” Vilkas whispered. 

“I hope so,” Azrael grinned. “I wanna fight it.”

“Me too!” Vivian giggled from next to Farkas. 

Farkas stared down at her and smiled while Vilkas stared at Azrael with wide, horrified eyes. 

“We are not fighting a frost troll!” Vilkas practically shrieked.

Azrael waved his hand at him, “You may not be.” He started walking back to the opening when Vilkas grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the road, the other two following. 

“I mean to ask, Az, why are you wearing your steel armour?” Vivian asked once the road was in sight. 

“Dragon,” Azrael shrugged. “Really dug its teeth in me. Trashed my armour. I can make a new breastplate later though, steel’s fine for now.”

“Don’t downplay it! That was terrifying! You were dying Azrael!” Vilkas froze. 

Vivian growled and glared at him, “Just what happened, Azrael.”

Azrael coughed, “I, uh, might have been unconscious with fever for a little bit?”

“Five days, then however long after I left for Dawnguard,” Vilkas crossed his arms. 

“Dawnguard?!” Vivian shrieked. 

“Well...I needed Florentius…” Azrael worried his lip between his teeth. “And Isran just kinda...tagged along…”

“Isran was with you?!” Vivian snarled. 

“Yeah…” Azrael’s eyes darted from her to the ground. “We, uh, chatted.”

“Azrael,” Vivian growled.

“Hey! It wasn’t all bad! He got his cock sucked!” Azrael pointed at Vilkas.

“Azrael!” Vilkas shouted, blushing. 

“What?” Azrael cocked his head, the whisper of a grin on his mouth. 

The tension in Vivian’s shoulders left and she giggled, “Oh really?”

Vilkas opened and closed his mouth, still blushing. 

“Oh really,” Azrael chucked and leaned in to whisper quietly. “You ratted me out, so I ratted you out.”

Vilkas gapped at him, eyes wide, “You asshole.”

“Oh most certainly,” Vivian giggled and dodged the swat Azrael aimed at her. 

Azrael glanced back at Vilkas as grabbed his wrists, pulling him over. 

Vivian smiled and grabbed Farkas’ hand, walking ahead. 

“Hey,” Azrael smiled softly.

Vilkas just glared at him but didn't pull away. 

“She would have figured it out eventually,” Still no reply. “Come on, don’t be upset.”

Vilkas sighed and allowed Azrael to wrap his arms around his neck. 

Azrael pulled him down and softly kissed him, “Please?”

Vilkas smiled and wrapped his arms around the Azrael’s waist. 

“There’s my Fur Ball,” Azrael chuckled and nuzzled Vilkas’ neck. 

Vilkas rested his chin on the top of Azrael’s head. The younger warrior still had his face buried in the other man’s neck. 

They stood like that until a rock flew into Azrael’s back, startling him. He turned to see Vivian standing down the path, her hands on her hips and Farkas standing next her, slightly flushed. 

“Come on, Boys. We have things to do!” Vivian stood there until the two men broke apart and walked over. 

“You really are a pain in the ass,” Azrael chuckled. 

He noticed Vilkas awkwardly between him and Vivian. He looked like he wanted to move out of the way so him and Vivian would walk together. 

Azrael grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, linking their arms together. 

Vilkas tensed momentarily before relaxing and leaning slightly into Azrael. 

He had Vivian back, and he had Vilkas. Things were momentarily perfect.


End file.
